the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephalem
" My siblings considers your kind dangerous and the worst abomination, but to me you are my son and my greatest creation. You are a hybrid with Angel and Demon blood running through your veins" - Lucifer telling his son Sargeros what he truly is. A Nephalem is the offspring of an Angel and a Demon and one of the most dangerous kinds of hybrids in the world, described by many as extremely powerful and capable to easily defeat many foes, showing a terrible amount of power that is great enough to defeat almost any kind of creature that they meet. Nephalems are considered the worst abomination to be ever born and Angels would do anything to hunt them down until extinction, since they are considered too much dangerous to be let alive. Angels also hunt Nephalems down because they are fearful of what Nephilims would do to have a Nephalem at their side. Characteristics Nephalem are described by many as beings of soo much power that only other Superior Hybrids can hope to defeat one of them, showing how much hard is to fight them: a single Nephalem is capable to face powerful creatures, showing to be very dangerous. A Nephalem is very powerful and giving birth to one of them will bring to certain death to the mother unless she is protected by powerful spells. Nephalem are also two times more powerful than Nephilims or Cambions of their same level, showing that is very hard to defeat them, since they can defeat almost anyone that dares to fight them. Nephalems also have unique powers and abilitis that none of his parents or other Half Breeds have, since they are very an unique kind. Due to their nature, a Nephalem is very dangerous since it can either become a force of great good or one of the most evil creature in the world, making them very dangerous: Angels greately ferared Sargeros and they decided to hunt him down, so that he could not become a potential threat for them. Known Nephalems Sargeros Morgenstern.jpg|Sargeros Morgenstern (Arch Nephalem) * Sargeros Morgenstern (Arch Nephalem) Powers and Abilities Nephalem have the same power of their angelic and demonic parent, but to a higher degree, since they are their offsprings. A Nephalem is a very powerful being and it will be very hard for anyone to defeat them. Common Powers * Blood Rage State -''' Just like a Cambion, a Nephalem is capable to enter into a state of Blood Rage caused by Demon Blood, allowing a Nephalem to enchant their powers about ten times, making them even more dangerous. * 'Angelic/ Demonic Magic -' Nephalems inherited their parents magic, manny of them are also capable to perform many magical feats, showing a high level of power. With their magic, Nephalems are capable to perform many powerful feats and they can also infuse magic into their attacks or their abilities, allowing them to reach a higher level of power. * 'Evil/ Good Manipulation -' As Nephalems are sired by the children of Anu and Abaddon, they are capable to manipulate both the forces of Good and Evil, making them very dangerous, since they can easily use this ability to empower themselves to a much higher level. These allows Nephalem to become very dangerous, since they are capable to easily best almost any adversary they meet, since they can manipulate almost every action of their foes. ** 'Evil/ Good Empowerment -' By using their powers over Good and Evil, Nephalems are capable to empower themselves enough to achieve a higher level of power, making them even more dangerous: Nephalems can also use their own actions to empower their demonic/ angelic heritage, becoming even more dangerous. ** 'Malefic/ Benefic Force Manipulation -' Nephalems can also manipulate the energy formed from Evil and Good, allowing them to achieve an even more powerful level, making them extremely dangerous. Nephalems often use this power to defeat many foes and face powerful threats, using their foes acts to empower themselves. * 'Demonic/ Angelic Weaknesses Immunity -' Nephalems are immune to their parents weaknesses due to their powerful nature: if they lose their wings, their powers will not dimish and the wings will quickly regrow on their own, unlike those of Angels. Nephalems are alsoimmune to the effects of Angels Sacred Blood or Demonic Blood and they will survive it, showin that is very hard to injure them; many Nephalems can also tolerate many weapons that would instead kill an Angel or a Demon, showing once again a superior immunity, since they can also greately resist both Holy and Hellfire. Nephalems are also capable to protect themselves against items like Holy Water, Sacred Symbols, Dark Objects and they can walk on Sacred Ground with little to no discomfort. * 'Shapeshifting -' Inherited from their Demonic parent, Nephalems are capable to shapeshift and turn into a more bestial version of themselves, producing horns, tail and claws, allowing them to fight their foes with natural weaponary. Nephalems can also obtain other shapeshifting powers, depending on how much pwerful they are. * 'Wings Manifestation -' Nephalems can manifestate their wings, inherithed from their Angelic and maybe Demonic parent, granting them new weapons and support to use. Nephalems use their wings to fly and move at a much greater speed than what many can do on feet. ** 'Dimensional Travel -' Nephalems can also use their wings to travel between dimensions, allowing them to go into places like Heaven or Hell with ease. * 'Elementukinesis -' Nephalems have a certain control over the elements, inherited from their parents. ** 'Pyrokinesis (Holy/ Hellfire Manipulation) -' Every Nephalem is capable to control both Holy and Hellfire, allowing them to burn Angels and Demons with ease. * 'Angelic/ Demonic Manipulation -' As the children of Angels and Demons, Nephalems are described by many as very powerful beings that are capable to influence and even force Angels and Demons against their will, showing to be very dangerous, since more powerful they are, greater will be the control they have over their uncles and aunts. ** '''Angelic/ Demonic Banishment '- '''Nephalems can banish their parents back into their realms, forcing their parents to leave them against their will. An Arch/ Abyssal Nephalem is capable to use these powers even against entities as strong as Abyssal Demons or Archangels. ** '''Angelic/ Demonic Control -' Nephalems can control the body of Angels and Demons weaker than them, forcing their foes to act against their will and to do things that they would not do. ** 'Angelic/ Demonic Possession -' Nephalems can also take the body of weaker Angels and Demons and use it like if it was their own. They can also jump into multiple bodies consecutively with little to no discomfort, showing a very easy adaptability. * 'Angelic/ Demonic White Light Manipulation -' Nephalems inherited both their parents White Light forms and they can merge them together or use it into a different way, allowing them to become more powerful than before. Nephalems can use this ability to oblitarate their foes, especially those sired by powerful beings, which grants them enough poiwer to destroy their foes with ease. Higher Powers * 'Middle Tier Omnipotence (Arch/ Abyssal Nephalem) -' A Nephalem sired by an Archangel or an Abyssal Demon will become powerful enough to challenge even beings that reach a Middle level of Omipotence, showing a tremendous power. These Nephalems can be two/ three times more powerful than an Abyssal Cambion or an Arch Nephilim, depending on how powerful their parents are. * 'Higher Angelic/ Demonic Powers (Higher Nephalem) -' A Nephalem sired by a First Sphere Angel or a Greater Demon will reach a Higher Level of power and it will be quite difficult to best him. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings * 'Common Species -' Creatures like regular Angels or Demons cannot defeat any Nephalem, however they can still hurt them. Higher/ Middle Nephalems are capable to take any of their hits with little discomfort. Items * 'Magical Weaponary -' Weapons that are enchanted with magic and made of special metals are capable to injure Nephalems, however they can survive many of them with ease. * 'Vice of Cain -' Cain's personal weapon empowered by the Mark can easily kill regular Nephalems, however those sired by an Archangel/ Abyssal Demon can resist it with ease. This weapon is very dangerous and even Sargeros chose not to fight against Cain with the Blade, fearing he could be killed by it. * 'Magic -' Even if magic cannot truly kill a Nephalem, it can still greately injure them and leave them into a muc weaker state, allowing Nephalems' foes to then end them definetly. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Human Half Breeds -' Even if Nephalems are much more powerful, their angelic/ demonic cousins can still defeat them if they work together against them, but it would be a hard fight. An Arch Nephalem is as strong as two or three Arch Nephilims/ Cambions and as such it would very hard to defeat him. * 'Primordial Species Level Entities -' Beings like Archangels, Archdemons, Outer Gods, Necro Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Elemetal Emperors, Chronologistes and Monarches are capable to defeat any Nephalem except those that reach at least a level of Omnipotence. * 'Primordial Beings - '''The first beings that created everything are capable to defeat any Nephalem with ease and erase it from existance. Items * '''Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons as powerful as those used by Primordial Species can kill any Nephalem, even those sired by Primordial Species, showing how much dangerous they are. * 'Sword of Eden -' The Sword of Eden is one of the most powerful weapon in the Universe and it can wipe out from the existance even a Primordial Being that was weaken by the Spear of Longinus. This blade is capable to wipe out from existance anything and as such Nephalems do not stand a chance against it. * 'Spear ol Longinus -' This spear was crafted by Jesus Christ and empowered by Anu and as such it can easily kill any Nephalem, since it is capable to kill and leave into a dimished state even a Primordial Being. No Nephalem is strong enough to survive this weapon, since it can kill everything weaker than a Primordial Being, included Universe' Personications, Primordial Enitities and Messiahs. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Nephalems Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Half Breeds